


Shatter

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Pink Diamond's Shattering, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: She would try to make the shattering as painless as possible, but it had to be done.





	Shatter

It would have to be a sword. She was trained in a sword, and besides, it was human weapon.

surely a human weapon is most fitting

most symbolic

She would try to make it as painless as possible, as quick.

She had spent years, centuries, studying the shape, the cut of the gem, specifically for the purpose of this.

And she had found the spot. 

her calculations worked out

it should work

it should be quick

it should be over soon

She picked up her sword, held it in her hands behind her back.

"Hello, my diamond."

"Hello, my pearl."


End file.
